Finnick´s Big Date
One day, Nick and Judy were taking a walk on the park near the city center after a day full of hard work. A big weekend was ahead for them, with nothing important to do. “Ah, how I love Fridays. The liberating feeling just before weekends, I´ve loved it ever since I was in school”, the fox said, holding the rabbit´s hand. “I know the feeling definitely. What should we do tomorrow? I´d love to spend a calm night somewhere together, as usual”, Judy said. After a couple of intense chases with criminals during cop duty, she wanted something more laid-back. An amusement park visit would be better some other time. “Hmmm…I don´t know yet. But hey look, Finnick`s there!” Nick noticed his friend on one of the park´s benches. The fennec was looking at his phone. Even though he was smiling, there was a certain nervousness to him there. “H-hi Nick!” he looked at his friend as he came there. “Hi Finnick! What´s up? You look a bit shy”, Nick noticed the look on his face. “Is there something troubling you?” Judy added. “Well, there´s something I´d need your help at. Something where only the city´s biggest lovebirds would be the most helpful”, Finnick chuckled, showing a photo. In it was one of the arctic fox masseuses at the spa in Tundratown. Wearing a similar bikini as the other masseuses and carrying a tray of drinks, the vixen was very beautiful. “She´s Skye. Works at the same spa as where Mr Big´s bears frequent. I´ve been one of her favorite customers for a long time, and now I´m asking her out”, Finnick revealed. Even though he was a big flirt, he had never dated anyone really before. “Ooo, so you´ve got yourself a flame”, Nick smiled. “I´m dating her tomorrow night at the country bar in Bunnyburrow. As a novice in dating, I´d need advice from guys like you”, Finnick said. “Sure, we can help you. Hmm…we haven´t anything important for this weekend, so maybe we can have a date there too, and lend you a helping paw?” Judy suggested. “I´ll do anything to help an old buddy in need. You´ll get the best advice and support from us”, Nick patted his friend on the back. Finnick´s doubt and nervousness started to melt away. He was glad Nick could help. “Thanks, man. I´ll try my best”, he said. The bar Finnick was talking about was already familiar to Nick and Judy, so they had no trouble escorting him there. Both of the foxes were on their best tuxedos for the evening, and Judy was on her red Vera Fang evening dress. “Remember to just be yourself. Women like me appreciate honest guys best that don´t pretend anything. Be polite and respectful towards her, and you´ll do just fine”, Judy gave her best advice. “A confident gentleman like you should have no trouble winning her heart”, Nick encouraged too. “I appreciate your help, guys. Hope Skye will be easy to make happy here”, Finnick walked ahead as the two sat on their table. The vixen was there already, noticing Finnick. She wore a dark blue cocktail dress. “Hi Finnick! Glad you could attend,” she smiled at him. “Of course, I´ve been waiting for this moment too. Here you go, I picked them myself”, Finnick handed Skye a bouquet of roses. “Oh thank you, that was so sweet of you,” Skye admired the flowers. Nick and Judy sat on a distance, enjoying their drinks as the fennec and the arctic fox made their orders. They both drank refreshing Black Russians while chatting there. “So you´re friends with Mr.Wilde too? That´s cool, I´ve heard so many great things about him”, Skye told. “Yes, I know Nick better than my own pockets. He´s nowadays married to his police partner, Judy. Can´t blame him, she´s a good girl”, Finnick told. “They seem to get along well already. Looks like we´re not the only couple in the city with a notable size difference after all”, Nick said. “I don´t know, Nick. Francine told me about her cousin who´s dating a mouse,” Judy laughed. Finnick and Skye kept on chatting, and seemed to like each other more and more. Like with Judy and Gazelle, Skye was one of the most beautiful members of her own species, and Finnick definitely thought that himself too. “I´ve worked in the spa for many years but I´ve never met anybody as charming as you, little guy”, Skye smiled at him warmly. The two had shared many talks back there already too before their first date. “It´s not every day I meet a vixen as sweet as you either”, Finnick said. “Looks like our advice for him worked. Well, if we could also help Bogo out during his date with Gazelle, then this wasn´t hard for us either”, Nick thought. “I love playing the matchmaker”, Judy said while sipping her champagne. Soon, Finnick took Skye to the dance floor. The country club´s singer, a mouse named Tanya, was already singing beautifully a romantic country song. The foxes started dancing in the tune of it. Like Nick had done a couple of times before with Judy, Finnick placed a rose behind his teeth and handed it to Skye during the dance. A classic romantic trick that he had taught his buddy. And just like Judy, Skye was great on the dance floor too, almost sweeping the fennec off his feet. But it just made him love it even more. The rabbit and the fox joined the floor too, dancing in their usual fashion. One could see there that Finnick and Skye´s chemistry was starting to look a lot like that of Nick and Judy. “Keeps getting better all the time”, Judy looked at the vixen. Later that evening, the two couples were heading home. Funnily enough, both Skye and Nick carried their smaller loved ones in their arms. “That was a great evening, Finnick. I´ve never had this good of a time before”, Skye said. Being busy at her work, she had never dated anyone before. But now she was already doing so good with Finnick that she was inviting him towards her place for the night. “Glad to see I made you happy, ma`am. The club was well worth the visit”, Finnick said. He looked in the direction of Nick and Judy, which were heading towards their car. The fennec was very grateful for the help and encouragement they had given him. “Thank you, lovebirds”, he whispered with a huge smile on his face. “Oh, I´ve heard fennecs were cute, but I never expected them to be as adorable as you are”, Skye gave Finnick his first kiss. “Now you´re just flattering me, darling”, he laughed. “Let´s go to my place. I think I´ll give you a massage there again, but this time it´s free”, the vixen winked at him as the two went on. “He looks so happy with her. Hopefully they´ll become a loving couple like us someday”, Nick looked at them from a distance. “They will. I´m sure of it”, Judy said confidently. “Your advice to him was very valuable, darling. Nobody else knows about love as well in this city as the loveliest bunny in the world”, Nick hugged his wife. “Or a husband like you”, Judy kissed him too. Tonight another big flame of love had been lit in Zootopia, and it was destined to burn just as bright as the one between the fox and the rabbit. But this was just the beginning for Finnick and Skye. Category:Double date stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Finnick/Skye Category:Romantic fics Category:Oneshots Category:Date stories